2014-03-21 Courting the Wasp
Ant-Man is not in the lab? What could be wrong? he's always in the lab, particularly after sending a text message to Jan saying, "Pls meet me in lab ~yr Hank." Also funny thing, he rarely uses leet speak. But he is not present. The lights are low and about a dozen idling holo displays hover facing the door. The audio system is softly playing some instrumental music. In the dim light a round bulky object about a yard high has been moved to the center of the lab, The auburn-haired Janet ducks her head in, a look of mild confusion upon her face. Which is an improvement from the look of major panic after the news outlets plastered T'Challa's image throughout the airwaves. A hand reaches up to brush hair of her eyes. "Hmm...Hank? You in here? I....I'm here." She is a little off her game, which may be understandable at the present time. Ant-Man seems to appear out of thin air. That is he returns to normal size very quickly almost fooling the untrained eye. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a saffron shirt and gold tie and handkerchief. He's smiling at Jan as he hits a small remote in his hand. The holo displays activate showing dozens of images of Janet all at her absolute best of course. Many, many are from the internet as they flip through but many others are private, photos he took or even had taken of the two of them. "Good evening Jan. I know my timing is bad but ... you are sorely overdue this evening. He brings his other hand out behind his back to reveal a heart shaped box also in black and yellow. Wasp colors. The usually eloquent Janet is, for once, speechless. This was /not/ what she was expecting at all when she came to the lab. She was expecting science...perhaps an ant or two...and a distant Dr. Pym. Not a virtual shrine to herself. Her eyes drop, regarding the box in Hank's hand....and the look back is that of shock. Shock and definitely a few degrees more confusion than she had walked in "Hank...I....I. I don't know what this is all about. I....simply can't. Not right now...." Janet is babbling...so many thoughts all jumbled within her mind. "Not...with the attacks last night....and...and Reed and T'Challa on the news...." Hank takes Jan gently by the wrist and places the box in her hand. "But you can be ignored and disregarded and worked to death? Janet, take fifteen minutes to sit with me and let me talk, or just sit with you. Fifteen minutes won't matter. We'll find those impostors and find out where the real Reed and T'Challa are. But ... you're precious to me. I wanted you to know that and given how messed up everything is I didn't want to wait to tell you because this sort of craziness is always going to be happening. So you can eave or stay for a bit. Whatever lets you sleep better at night, truly." Hank lets go of her wrist and lets his hand drop. The box stays within Jan's hand....her fingers slowly closing around it. She doesn't say a word, as her eyes remain focused on the black and yellow box. However, at the word 'imposters', Jan's head snaps up, focusing on Hank. "What did you say?" The intent look upon Jan's eyes indicates avenues of thought not previously entertained. Henry Pym says, "Imposters. Reed is not fond of crowds and has many ways to get into the building without encountering them or reporters. Have you seen the man giving interviews? As for the Black Panther ... he never runs. He has not reason to. He has diplomatic immunity and is a man of honor who would atone for his mistake. But we both know he's be more likely to shoot himself in the foot than kill an innocent. We'll work it out and find the real ones. Personally I'm thinking Skrulls. But ... I don't want to talk anymore about this right this second." "Fine....fine...." The voice is soft, as Janet gives in to Hank's request. It doesn't mean that she is not thinking about it, for Henry's observation just gave her a new avenue to pursue, but she at least remains quiet. "Please, Hank. Continue. You...are right. I need to step back for now. Please...distract me." Ant-Man pushes another button on his remote and the displays are filled with views of a roaring fireplace. They give enough light to reveal the new ‘equipment’ as a circular sofa. A comfy one. Henry Pym nods, pondering a moment and then says, "Okay, how about this? The box I gave you contains miniaturized duplicates of all your costumes. Shrink to fit you might say. Come sit with me." He walks over to the sofa and drops onto it smiling. The petite form of Janet walks to the sofa, sitting down besides Hank. Rather closely. Perhaps it is subliminal, or more likely she just is looking for comfort. The box in her hand is placed in her lap, as she looks over towards Pym. "So...all my costumes? Really, Hank, that would certainly be a feat in and of itself." Her hand hovers over the heart shaped box. "So...should I open it?" Henry Pym considers for only a moment. "I set all this up for you dear. You can unwrap whatever you want," he says with a shy smile. One hand toys with his handkerchief. Her hand hovers, just a moment, before just resting upon the box. "I will open it. Just not now, love. I want our time to be completely free of distractions, for both you and me. And...right now, I am distracted. Please, I hope you will forgive me." She leans over, giving a kiss upon Henry's cheek. "But, thank you so much for this. It...it is what I needed."